Bloody Moonshade
by may10baby
Summary: What happens when the Vampire Princes Kyuubi no Kistune and Uzumaki Naruto are kidnapped by the imfamous Uchiha Vampire Hunters? Will they kill them? Will they do...other things instead?This is yaoi! SQUEE WITH ME MY YAOI FANS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Naruto Yaoi Vampire Fanfic- Modern Day Setting

Kyuubi and Naruto are vampires! What happens when they come across the sons of two well-known (and feared) vampire hunters? What happens when they state they want something other then to kill them? Will Kyuubi and Naruto really go after their throats?

Couplings; SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

Author's Note; in this fanfiction Kyuubi and Naruto are a special breed of vampires called Lamia Vampires, they age regularly, eat human food, however they must get a certain amount of blood to survive.

* * *

Itachi stroked the unconscious vampire's silky hair gently, savoring the velvet-like smoothness. He smirked when the red-head's eyes opened lazily, a small mew escaping his lips. "Good evening, Kyuubi-kun…" Itachi greeted "Or maybe it's morning in your case?"

Kyuubi blinked, surprise and embarrassment flooding his face in a powerful blush "…Ah..?" he managed, looking confused and, in Itachi's opinion, fucking adorable. He squirmed slightly, realizing Itachi's arms were wrapped around him. "L-l-let go!" he stuttered pushing at the Uchiha's arms, he was pretty sure his face and hair was the same shade of red by now.

"Nnn…not yet…"Itachi replied tugging Kyuubi closer, surprisingly, the vampire was remarkablely warm, despite the legends of them being living corpses. He nuzzled Kyuubi's neck nipping gently at it; he smirked when the vampire moaned "Ironic that your sensitive here…isn't it?" Kyuubi bit his lip, struggling uselessly, he wasn't his weak, what did this guy do to him? He flinched when the brunette's hand ghosted down his chest, he blinked in surprise; he was naked.

"!!!...GYAH!!!!!!!" Itachi winced at Kyuubi's shriek.

'Double or Nothing he's a screamer…' he thought smirking as Kyuubi turned to look at him

"Y-you crazy bastard!" Kyuubi growled despite his glowing hot face "Who the hell are you and where the fuck is my brother?!" he added.

"With _my_ brother, don't worry we'll be gentle…maybe…" Itachi shrugged his shoulders, before tugging Kyuubi closer.

"Your- **get the fuck off me!!!"** Kyuubi thrashed around trying to push Itachi away.

Itachi sighed 'Really, I don't think he even recognizes me… oh well it's funnier that way…' he smirked at Kyuubi, before continuing to ravish him.

"No!!!…ah!..._Jesus Christ_! Put that back in your pants this second!! We don't even have any lube! Shit! Where'd that come from?!"

* * *

Err… well, things were going better in Sasuke's room…

* * *

"Mm…" Naruto mewled pressing his body against a smirking Sasuke's body even more "Warm…" he muttered nuzzling Sasuke's neck affectionately.

Sasuke was having the time of his life 'So the little dobe likes to cuddle… of all the things…' he lifted an eyebrow when Naruto unconsciously slid a leg in between his thighs. "Not so innocent, are you?" he whispered flipping Naruto lightly onto his back with Sasuke on top of him. He pressed his body against Naruto's receiving a small whine.

"Too heavy..! Get off!" Naruto squirmed a little more (causing Sasuke to get even more horny) before opening his eyes. Naruto blinked at a "frustrated" Sasuke on top of him.

"Hello…" Sasuke purred sensually.

"OMIGOD!!!!!!! GYAH!!! **KYUU-NII**!!!!! IT'S AN **OROCHIMARU** WANNABE!!!!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs. Sasuke winced; the kid had lungs…

* * *

May: yeah, it's short so what? Btw dec. 5 2007 first snowfall where I live! On dec. 6 we got a two hour delay off school that I _loved_…giggle sleep...

Kk: What do you think of her writing? Btw, review or she goes into depression...then locks herself into a bathroom with dangerous cleaning fumes --;;


	2. Chapter 2

"_Too heavy..! Get off!" Naruto squirmed a little more, causing Sasuke to get even more horny, before opening his eyes. He blinked at a "frustrated" Sasuke on top of him._

"_Hello…" Sasuke purred sensually._

"_OMIGOD!!!!!!! GYAH!!! KYUU-NII!!!!! IT'S AN OROCHIMARU WANNABE!!!!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs. Sasuke winced; the kid had lungs…

* * *

_

May: I give you the next chapter! I was so caught up on other things…sorry, and school's back up! DX dammit! And my Algebra II teacher gave a long ass assignment for the holidays that I haven't even glanced at, XD due tomorrow! So basically reviews will be coming slower and slower…sorry! I BLAME HOMEWORK! WHO NEEDS IT?!

* * *

"So Sasuke, how was your night?"

"Almost got my ears caved in, but the sex was good." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his right ear gently, wincing.

"So I heard…literally." Itachi smirked, glancing at a furious, not to mention aching, Kyuubi sitting at the breakfast table, stabbing at his food. Naruto, a little less hostile, ate little and mainly drank apple juice, glaring over at Sasuke occasionally.

Itachi petted Kyuubi on the head "There, there, you vampires were always know for you healing abilities…"

"We need blood to use them!...Jackass…" Kyuubi added softly, but Itachi heard. Sighing, he fetched a maid, who scurried up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring me two glasses and that bottle of wine that's been chilling." Itachi ordered, glancing over at Kyuubi, who'd hunched over, his form shaking.

"Of course, sir. Right away." The maid ran off to fetch the "wine"

"Wine?" Kyuubi snorted, Naruto giggled childishly.

"Oh, so I'm going to tell her it's blood? She'd pass out from shock." Itachi replied, mentally grinning at the image.

"Sorry, it's just…_wine_, jeez…" Naruto laughed, not mentioning that only the _ancient_ vampires used the term 'wine' most of the younger vampires referred to blood as 'cranberry juice.'

Sasuke frowned "Care to share your thoughts, Naru-chan?"

"Oh, no-huh?!- _WHAT_ DID YOU JUST CALL ME, TEME!?" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, only to be reminded of their actions last night, he hissed as pain shot up his spine. "Teme…" he growled again at the grinning brunette, settling gingerly into his chair.

"Usuratonkachi...by the way nii-san, what are we doing today?" Sasuke questioned, glancing at his older brother.

"Hmm...I was thinking along the lines of horseback riding with our new pets..." Itachi replied thoughtfully, lifting a brow when Kyuubi threw his fork at him.

"Dammit!" Kyuubi cursed when Itachi dodged the silverware. "What part of; "My ass hurts like a bitch!" don't you get?!" he snarled in frustration. "It's hurts too much to go horseback riding! On top of that, horses hate vampires!" he snapped.

"Kyuu-nii's right, the last horse I met almost killed me..." Naruto shuddered at the memory.

"It kicked you?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Itachi accepted the "wine" from the maid along with two large wine glasses. "You may leave..." the maid nodded, disappearing till only Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Kyuubi when in the room.

"No...it stood on his hind legs and boxed him one!" Kyuubi replied sarcastically, he turned his head towards Itachi when the brunette offered him a glass. "Thanks..." he muttered, blushing slightly-he couldn't believe he was being given blood! This was so embarrasing!

* * *

May: and...we'll leave it at that, next time! horseback riding and what Itachi and Sasuke want from Naruto and Kyuubi...besides their ass...


End file.
